Fogo e Gelo
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: Harry descobre que Draco lhe desperta estranhos sentimentos, o problema é que ele não faz essa descoberta sozinho.SLASH


**Fogo e Gelo**

(Elora de Cluriclaun)

_"Anjo todo bondade, conheceis o rancor,_

_Punho cerrado à sombra e lágrimas de fel,_

_Quando a vingança bate e o seu chamado cruel_

_De nosso pensamento é o único senhor?_

_Anjo todo bondade conheceis o rancor?"_

Estava andando pelo corredor escuro e frio que parecia não ter mais fim. Tinha pressa. Podia avistar ao longe a luz tremeluzente que passava pelo vão da porta entreaberta. Era lá que precisava chegar. Começou a correr.

A distância finalmente diminuindo, mas sua angústia aumentando. Quando finalmente alcançou seu destino, escancarou violentamente a porta e entrou. Seus olhos foram logo atraídos pela presença solitária e familiar sentada numa carteira no canto da sala; a cabeça baixa, os cabelos louros caídos sobre os olhos, tão claros que pareciam quase brancos à luz dourada das velas que o rodeavam. Rabiscava algo furiosamente num pergaminho aberto sobre a mesa e não se dignou a lançar-lhe um único olhar quando ele, curioso, aproximou-se para dar uma espiada. Estava hipnotizado, não conseguia tirar os olhos das mãos pálidas e delicadas que a cada movimento revelavam uma nova forma sinuosa: cobras, dezenas delas, de várias formas e tamanhos, entrelaçadas, enroscando-se umas nas outras.

Sentiu um aperto no estômago e uma raiva crescente que acabou explodindo com um soco na mesa: estava cansado de ser ignorado. As mãos finalmente pararam, juntamente com o som rascante e monótono da pena riscando o papel, então o garoto olhou para ele. Sim, lá estavam eles. Os mesmos olhos cinzentos e gélidos de sempre, mas não o sorriso. Não era o sorriso cínico e zombeteiro que estava acostumado a ver naquele rosto de traços finos, era algo novo, terno e doce que o fez sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo.

Sem nem piscar deu um passo à frente, puxou o garoto louro pela nuca e beijou-lhe a boca com vigor. Ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade, as línguas quentes se enroscando como as cobras do desenho. Mas ele queria mais. Puxou-o para junto de si e logo estavam sobre a mesa, os corpos colados, as bocas recusando-se a se separar, as mãos invadindo as roupas, deslizando e experimentando cada polegada de pele que podiam encontrar. Sentiu um pequeno choque; algo duro, liso e gelado tocou sua pele ardente. No mesmo instante uma gargalhada terrível encheu o ar. Sentiu dor, abriu os olhos assustado e se viu coberto de cobras, agora vivas, que rastejavam para fora do desenho, se enroscando em suas pernas e pulsos, silvando ameaçadoramente. O outro garoto, sorrindo, não parava, não parecia se importar com nada além de beijá-lo e arrancar-lhe a roupa do corpo. Mas as risadas continuavam, cada vez mais altas e mais altas. Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, sua cabeça parecendo que ia explodir...

Acordou sentando-se na cama assustado.Por alguns segundos desesperadores não sabia onde estava, até que o ronco tão conhecido, e no momento não tão inconveniente, de seu amigo Rony lembrou-lhe que estava no quarto que sempre ocupavam quando iam para Grimmauld Place. Deitou-se novamente respirando fundo, sua cicatriz ainda latejava, mas a dor ia cedendo à medida que as batidas do seu coração desaceleravam. O travesseiro, assim como seu pijama, estava úmido de suor. Revirou-se algumas vezes no meio das cobertas emboladas, mas logo resolveu se levantar. Sabia que seria impossível dormir com tanta coisa passando pela sua cabeça, e o pior era que esse "tanta coisa" não tinha nada a ver com o fato de sua cicatriz ter doído novamente.

Saiu para o corredor decidido a manter-se ocupado para afastar os malditos flashes do pior sonho de toda sua vida, ele não tinha dúvida, que insistiam em invadir sua mente, fazendo seu estômago revirar e um calorzinho gost ... Não. Ele não podia estar sentindo isso. Definitivamente! Dirigiu toda sua atenção para os quadros nas paredes bolorentas, como se ancestrais da família Black cochilando em suas telas fosse o maior espetáculo da Terra, e tratou de apressar os passos pelo corredor mal iluminado.

Tinha sido idéia de Dumbledore trazê-lo para Grimmauld Place, achou que muito tempo na casa dos Dursley, embora seguro, não colaboraria em nada para melhorar o seu estado de espírito. Também não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho naquele momento. Pela primeira vez na vida, pelo menos por alguns segundos, Harry hesitara em deixar a companhia dos Dursley, pensando em como seria difícil e doloroso voltar à antiga casa de Sirius, as lembranças, a confirmação da ausência... Mas acabou concordando, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar tudo isso mesmo. Pelo menos poderia ficar com seus amigos, que ficariam ofendidíssimos se fossem trocados por Tia Petúnia, Tio Válter e Duda.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado para não despertar a fúria da Srª Black, atravessou a sala completamente deserta e virou à esquerda num segundo corredor. Seu coração deu um salto quando percebeu para onde estava indo mas, mesmo assim, não se deteve, continuou seguindo até a biblioteca.

Engraçado como pôde encontrá-lo tão facilmente. Não se lembrava de ter prestado tanta atenção assim naquela tarde quando ele, Rony e Hermione estavam dando uma olhada no surpreendente e horripilante acervo da família Black. Bom, na verdade ele e Rony só estavam acompanhando Mione que estava entediada e já tinha lido todos os livros que trouxera de casa. É claro que a maioria dos livros já haviam sido devidamente inspecionados, os mais perigosos retirados, grande parte, mas ainda sobraram algumas centenas nas prateleiras. Harry examinando um exemplar de "Pequenas Maldições, Grandes Malefícios" tentava imaginar como seriam os livros mais perigosos quando ouviu sua amiga exclamar do outro lado da sala.Ela estava com um livro de capa roxa e letras douradas nas mãos, o mesmo que ele segurava agora.

"Irc!"resmungou Rony espiando por cima do ombro de Mione e fazendo careta.

Harry aproximou-se curioso. Estavam olhando para a fotografia de uma família bruxa que ele reconheceu imediatamente mas com certa estranheza. Um jovem louro, alto e bonito,olhos frios e uma pose de dono do mundo ao lado de uma jovem meio aguada, a cabeça inclinada, os cabelos louros tombando com uma certa graça, os olhos baixos e um sorriso de pura devoção voltados para o pequeno bebê em seus braços que, sorrindo, brincava candidamente com as pontas dos cabelos da mãe com as mãozinhas gorduchas.

"Não parece o Draco!" comentou estupidamente antes que pudesse evitar.

"É ", concordou Ron," não tinha cara de fuinha ainda..."

Harry, que normalmente teria achado engraçado, não riu. Se não soubesse que era, jamais associaria o bebê fofo e inocente da fotografia ao garoto desprezível que vivia infernizando a vida dele e de seus amigos em Hogwarts. Hermione devia estar pensando o mesmo que ele pois logo disse:

"Ele foi criado numa família de bruxos das trevas, não foi? Como é que vocês queriam que ele ficasse?Não ia ser esse anjinho pra sempre..."

"Isso não é desculpa! Sirius também cresceu numa família assim e nem por isso se tornou um cretino nojento e arrogante que nem o Malfoy" gritou Harry indignado saindo às pressas da bilioteca, deixando seus amigos com cara de tacho e sem ao menos entender porque tinha ficado tão irritado.

Continuava não entendendo. Tinha pensado muito nisso durante toda a tarde. Draco poderia mesmo ser diferente se quisesse, não poderia? Harry abriu o livro e encontrou o que estava procurando. Olhou mais uma vez para o bebê sorridente como se ele pudesse lhe dar algumas respostas como: que raio de sonho tinha sido aquele? Ou por que diabos estava ele, no meio da noite, olhando uma foto da família Malfoy e pensando em Draco? Mas antes que obtivesse alguma resposta, ouviu vozes vindo da sala e, hesitando por uns dois segundos talvez, guardou a foto no bolso do pijama, colocou o livro na prateleira e correu para saber que notícias lhe traziam a Ordem da Fênix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo que o garoto pôs os pés na ante-sala vários olhares curiosos se voltaram para ele, mas ninguém disse nada. A mulher loura que estivera esperando, correu para ele mas ele a afastou com um gesto, olhando ao redor ligeiramente constrangido. Com um leve suspiro resignado, ela lhe virou as costas e ele a seguiu por intermináveis e sombrios corredores de pedra, que mais pareciam um labirinto, até chegarem numa enorme e pesada porta de ferro que, como tudo ali, parecia muito antigo.

"Mordiscant", a mulher murmurou. A porta se abriu para deixá-los sair num jardim de aspecto selvagem de onde podiam avistar as últimas estrelas morrentes no céu e os primeiros clarões do dia que começava. Ela ajeitou o capuz negro e, aproximando-se do garoto, abraçou-o sussurrando:

"Vamos para casa."

Ele não respondeu, mas abraçou-a com força e deixou a cabeça descansar em seu ombro. A mulher sorriu satisfeita e com um estalo seco sumiram na noite para logo aparecer novamente, em frente a um imponente casarão de pedra meio coberto por visgos.

"E então Draco?" perguntou ansiosa mal entraram na magnífica sala da mansão Malfoy. "O que ele queria?"

"Estou com sono " ele limitou-se a dizer aborrecido, já pronto pra se retirar mas ela interpôs-se em seu caminho.

"Você não imagina o quanto eu tive medo" gemeu. "Eu não sabia o que ele pretendia..."

"Mãe, eu estou bem, está tudo bem" ele falou irritado.

"Mas você não vai me contar o que ele queria com você?" perguntou indignada.

Ele mais uma vez não respondeu, soltou um murmúrio de impaciência e desviou os olhos para o piso preto e branco, que mais parecia um gigantesco tabuleiro de xadrez. Ela então se desesperou, voou para o filho e começou a puxar lhe as roupas, rasgando a manga de seu casaco preto para descobrir seu braço esquerdo. Não havia nada lá, mas isso não pareceu tranqüilizá-la. O garoto empurrou-a para longe e já estava no meio das escadas quando ela gritou.

"Eu já perdi seu pai, Draco! Não posso perder você também! Eu não iria suportar..."

Draco ficou imóvel por alguns segundos antes de descer para encontrá-la, soluçante, ao pé da escada. Queria dizer alguma coisa para acalmá-la, mas isso era impossível com o bolo que comprimia sua garganta, então limitou-se a abraçá-la e a deixar-se abraçar.

Se Narcisa pudesse, o manteria sempre assim perto dela, não iria permitir que ninguém lhe fizesse mal, que ninguém o levasse para longe. Agora que via sua família desmoronando perguntava-se cada vez mais freqüentemente se valia a pena... De repente seus dedos tocaram algo no pescoço de seu filho, algo que definitivamente não estava lá quando os dois comensais bateram à sua porta e tiveram que sair apressados no meio da noite. Draco notou o súbito interesse e se afastou rapidamente.

"Você não vai me contar?" implorou mais uma vez. "Draco? Draco!"

Mas ele ignorou os gritos, correu escada acima e não parou até estar trancado em seu quarto, jogado sobre sua enorme cama de dossel verde. Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Quanta humilhação! Poderia incluir mais essa na imensa lista de humilhações que Potter já lhe causara. Mas dessa vez era pior, muito pior. Esse deveria ser um momento glorioso mas até isso ele conseguiu lhe roubar, ele sempre lhe tirava tudo! Ele ainda não podia acreditar, ia virar motivo de piada se os outros Comensais soubessem que tipo de missão ele teria que executar. Como ele poderia fazer isso? Sentia mais ódio por ele agora do que nunca! _Mas Potter vai me pagar por tudo isso,eu vou fazê-lo pagar!_ Draco jurou a si mesmo enquanto mais uma lágrima corria para o seu travesseiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ele está diferente, não está?" perguntou Harry enquanto enfiava um sapo de chocolate goela abaixo, tentando parecer casual por algum motivo além de sua compreensão.

"Quem?" perguntaram Rony e Mione ao mesmo tempo.

"Malfoy. Ele passou por nós agora pouco e nem nos insultou..." disse se referindo ao encontro que tiveram num dos vagões do Expresso Hogwarts.

"A ida do pai pra Azkabam deve ter dado um jeito naquela língua peçonhenta dele" concluiu Rony.

"Eu não sei não" disse Mione parecendo preocupada. "Você viu o jeito que ele olhou pra você Harry?"

Ele consentiu, balançando a cabeça, sentindo um arrepio atravessar seu corpo com a lembrança do olhar de puro ódio que Malfoy lhe destinara.

"Certamente ele te culpa pelo que aconteceu", continuou a garota. "É melhor tomar cuidado."

Harry riu alto. O que ele poderia temer de Malfoy?

"Eu não fiz o pai dele se tornar um comensal! Foi isso que o mandou para Azkabam e não eu! E se o Draco acha que a culpa é minha ele é tão patético quanto o pai!" Hermione olhou-o um pouco irritada e disse:

"Ele já nos causou um bocado de problemas no passado, caso você não esteja lembrado!"

"Mas nós sempre levamos a melhor no final."

"É! E o Harry sempre arrasa com ele no Quadribol" acrescentou Rony como se esse belo argumento pudesse resolver qualquer problema futuro. Hermione revirou os olhos e achou melhor nem responder. Harry deu um leve sorriso. É, o que ele poderia temer de Malfoy? Tinha um inimigo muito pior com que se preocupar, pensou olhando os vultos vigilantes de dois aurores postados do lado de fora da porta de seu vagão.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Simplesmente não podia! O Lorde das Trevas só podia ter se enganado. Acabara de cruzar com ele no trem e não percebeu nada de diferente, nada que pudesse confirmar o que Voldemort lhe dissera. Potter não poderia sentir nada por ele além de ódio e desprezo, que era o que ele também sentia. Não conseguia acreditar nesse "desejo secreto". Não mesmo.

As lembranças começaram a voltar, como insistentemente faziam desde aquela noite em que recebera o chamado, assim como o gosto do triunfo que sentiu quando finalmente se encontrou cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas e esse lhe disse:

"Tenho uma missão para você. Algo que só você poderá realizar."

Draco ainda estava impressionado com a sala suntuosa e com a visão do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, recostado numa elegante poltrona como se estivesse num trono, uma cobra imensa dormindo à seus pés como um cachorrinho inofensivo; por isso demorou para responder:

"Será um prazer serví-lo meu Senhor." Esperou ansioso, enquanto o bruxo o avaliava da cabeça aos pés, com um sorriso sarcástico que Draco não compreendeu.

"Quero Potter.Você vai trazê-lo para mim" falou diretamente, sem desviar os olhos dele. Draco sentiu o gosto do triunfo começar a amargar.

"Não vejo como eu ... "balbuciou sentindo um leve temor apossar-se dele.

"Você vai se aproximar dele. Faça-o confiar em você, depois traga-o para mim."

"Eu seria a última pessoa do mundo em que Potter confiaria! Ele me odeia, assim como eu o odeio" conseguiu dizer embora agora estivesse muito nervoso, o temor se transformando em pânico. O Lorde das Trevas sorriu, mas isso não era, de modo, algum tranqüilizador.

"Eu descobri uma coisa muito importante sobre Potter. Algo que eu posso usar para atingí-lo; um ponto fraco... " fez um a pausa dramática antes de continuar, " que é justamente você, Malfoy."

Draco sentiu seus joelhos falhando. Não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. Ia se perguntar se ele era certo da cabeça, mas lembrando-se que Voldemort era excepcionalmente bom em legislimência, falou logo para reprimir esse pensamento:

"Eu n-não entendi, Senhor."

"Harry teve um sonho com você essa noite Malfoy, e foi um sonho bem, " um sorriso quase obsceno surgiu em seus lábios, "intenso. O suficiente para que eu sentisse. Agora está muito mais difícil entrar em sua mente, mas emoções reprimidas são fortes condutoras e não podem ser trancadas tão facilmente. Pelo menos não enquanto a pessoa não admitir o que sente."

Draco tremeu, estava começando a compreender, embora achasse difícil acreditar. Corando violentamente perguntou:

"Você quer que eu ... "não conseguiu dizer, seu estômago revirava e ele temia que o seu jantar saísse misturado com o resto de suas palavras.

"Seduza Harry Potter" completou." Vejo que você compreendeu bem." E olhando intensamente para ele perguntou:

"E então? Você vai fazer? Vai cumprir a missão que teu Senhor lhe confiou?"

Draco sabia que não teria escolha, sua resposta já estava acertada desde o momento em que pusera os pé no esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas. Agora não tinha mais volta. Ia finalmente poder se vingar de Harry, mas a um preço muito mais alto do que jamais teria imaginado.

"Sim."

"Ótimo! Pode se considerar um Comensal de agora em diante. A marca, você receberá quando concluir sua missão, você há de concordar que necessitará de um corpo incólume para... trabalhar."

Era evidente que ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação. Draco começou a entender o porquê dos sorrisinhos sarcásticos e a assimilar o tamanho da humilhação pela qual teria que passar.

"Até lá nos comunicaremos pela sua mãe, mas só quando for estritamente necessário, está entendendo?" Ele concordou com a cabeça. Voldemort se aproximou tirando uma caixinha preta das vestes. Draco estremeceu quando suas mãos o tocaram, estava colocando algo em volta de seu pescoço. Olhou para baixo. Sobre seu peito estava uma pequena serpente de prata em forma de S que ele reconheceu imediatamente, era um tipo de amuleto muito usado pelos alunos da Sonserina. Voldemort apontou a varinha para o pingente murmurando palavras incompreensíveis.

"Isto disse se afastando só poderá ser utilizado fora dos portões de Hogwarts. É uma chave de portal especial que só você poderá ativar. Use-a quando estiver com Potter, ela os trará direto para cá. Alguma dúvida Malfoy?" Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Estou certo que você conseguirá" disse com aquele sorriso debochado novamente. "Eu estarei cooperando com você. Agora vá." Draco assentiu e com uma reverência, se virou para sair. Mas assim que sua mão tocou a porta ouviu:

"Não se preocupe Malfoy. Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi ..." e sua risada fria e assustadora ecoou por toda sala.

Não. Ele não viu o que o Lorde das Trevas viu. Nem gostaria de ver, pensou enojado, contemplando a paisagem que corria do lado de fora da janela do vagão. Por isso ainda não conseguia acreditar. Mas não importava, verdade ou não ele estava ferrado, e era tudo culpa de Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Anjo todo alegria, conheceis a desgraça,_

_A vergonha, o remorso, os soluços e o tédio,_

_E as noites de pasmo, o terror sem remédio_

_Que comprimem o coração como um papel que se amassa?_

_Anjo todo alegria, conheceis a desgraça?"_

"Ah droga! De novo não!" praguejou o garoto saltando para fora da cama. Era a terceira vez essa semana! Isso não podia ser normal! Lamentou-se enquanto atravessava o dormitório, na torre da Grifinória, em direção ao banheiro. Sem nem pensar ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo do jato de água gelada. Chegou a perder o fôlego, estavam quase no inverno e a água estava congelante, mas isso era absolutamente necessário, já que dessa vez não podia contar com uma "abençoada dor de cabeça" para acabar com os "efeitos colaterais" do sonho que acabara de ter com Malfoy. Ia acabar pegando uma pneumonia, mas que se danasse! Tinha que apagar aquele fogo que queimava dentro dele. Não entendia como aquilo podia estar acontecendo! Mas o pior nem eram os sonhos em si, mas sentir alguma coisa mudando dentro dele.

Toda vez que sabia que se encontrariam numa das aulas conjuntas com a Sonserina, sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a entrar no campo para disputar a final da Taça de Quadribol. Sempre que andava pelo castelo seus olhos buscavam irritantemente, sem que pudesse evitar, os inconfundíveis cabelos louros platinados no meio da multidão de alunos. Por que se preocupava com o fato dele parecer triste e abatido? Por que a falta das provocações que, ele jurava, sempre achara odiosas, deixavam um vazio tão gritante? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Se perguntou pela milionésima vez, enquanto o barulho dos seus dentes batendo quebravam o silêncio do banheiro.

xxx xxx

Harry correu apressado, estava atrasado para o treino de Quadribol, todo o time já estava em campo a essas alturas, mas o desgraçado do Snape insistia em pegar no pé dele, fez com que ele limpasse a sala de aula sem a ajuda de magia. Lançou um olhar infeliz para as unhas que estavam verdes berrante, efeito de sua fracassada e desastrosa poção que transbordou causando uma meleca fedorenta "daquelas". É claro que acidentes desse tipo são corriqueiros e não deveriam causar maiores problemas, a não ser que se tenha um professor extremamente frustrado, amargurado, com sérios distúrbios psicológicos e que te odeia.

Esse ano as aulas de poções estavam particularmente insuportáveis. Além de ter que aturar o Snape, ele não podia evitar a desagradável e aterrorizante sensação de que, a qualquer momento, ele poderia entrar em seus pensamentos e vislumbrar algumas daquelas imagens dos sonhos com Malfoy que insistentemente invadiam seus pensamentos, justamente quando tudo o que ele mais queria era não pensar nelas. É claro que a presença de Draco na sala também não ajudava muito. Ele continuava sombrio e calado, até mesmo na aula de seu adorado Prof. Snape, não tirava aquela expressão abatida, misturada com um ar de sono tão intenso que Harry chegava temer que, a qualquer momento, ele desabasse dentro do caldeirão de poção fervente. Mas o que ele estava dizendo? Temer? Ano passado ele teria dado sua Firebolt para que isso acontecesse!

"Oi Potter!" sussurrou uma voz fria e arrastada muito próximo de seu ouvido. Harry reconheceu-a imediatamente e se amaldiçoou por arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Estivera tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notara Draco se aproximando atrás dele. Virou-se rapidamente, mas ele já o tinha ultrapassado e, olhando para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro disse :

"Cuidado pra não cair da vassoura." Desaparecendo logo em seguida na escadaria que levava às masmorras.

Harry ficou parado por algum tempo, o coração batendo estranhamente em seu peito. Era a primeira vez que Draco se dirigia a ele desde o começo das aulas. Harry percebeu que estava sorrindo, imediatamente aplicou-se um violento e esmagador pisão no dedão do pé, soltou um palavrão e mancando de dor, atravessou o saguão e saiu para encontrar o seu time.

Draco estava começando a acreditar. Chegou a pensar que seu mestre poderia ter se enganado. Mas agora finalmente começava a acreditar, especialmente depois de passar uma aula inteira de poções em que Potter mal conseguia despregar seus quatro olhos nojentos de cima dele. E o modo como ele corou, como uma pobre donzela pudica, quando se cruzaram na escadaria do saguão de entrada? Francamente... só poderia ser digno de um maldito adorador de trouxas e sangue-ruins. Vinha ignorando-o deliberadamente desde o início das aulas, simplesmente porque não sabia como agir. Tinha que morder a língua para não soltar nenhum comentário mordaz e venenoso toda vez que se encontrava com ele e seus amiguinhos asquerosos pelo castelo. Não era prudente deixá-lo irritado se ia tentar se aproximar. Ainda não sabia como fazê-lo, mas sabia que tinha que começar logo. O Lorde das Trevas não era exatamente a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

Harry levantou cedo naquele dia, na verdade mal dormira. Ele tinha um certa dificuldade para dormir ultimamente, mas essa noite tinha sido particularmente ruim. Bom, era véspera da primeira partida de quadribol do ano e, o que ele chamaria de azar, mas agora chamava estranhamente de "destino", era justamente contra a Sonserina.

Jogos contra a Sonserina eram sempre difíceis, não que os jogadores fossem habilidosos, mas porque sempre jogavam baixo e, é claro, perder para eles seria muito pior que perder para qualquer outra casa. Ele estava nervoso ia ter que ficar próximo de Malfoy, e andava com problemas para se concentrar em qualquer coisa com ele por perto. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Observou, infeliz, o teto enfeitiçado do salão principal.

O tempo não estava nada bom, o céu negro parecia prestes a desabar em água. Tentou inutilmente empurrar um copo de suco de abóbora goela abaixo, mas nem isso ele conseguia. Rony estava ao seu lado e não parecia muito mais animado que ele. Harry derramou todo o seu suco. Draco acabava de entrar no salão acompanhado dos gorilas do time da Sonserina, e ele sim estava muito animado. Na verdade alguns dia antes da partida ele voltara a colocar as manguinhas de fora, discretamente no início, soltava uma piadinha aqui, um comentariozinho ofensivo ali, e de repente, pronto: tinha voltado a sua velha forma de "cara mais insuportavelmente irritante da escola". Harry achou isso bom, pensou que se ele voltasse a ser o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, ele também voltaria a vê-lo com os mesmos olhos de antes. Bom, ele ainda esperava esse dia glorioso.

Mal pisaram no campo o céu realmente desabou sobre eles. Agora ele já estava encharcado, morrendo de frio e tentando entender se estavam ganhando ou perdendo.Um balaço passou zunindo por ele e por pouco não o atingiu.

"Cuidado Potter!" disse a familiar voz debochada."Você não vai querer a cicatriz de um simples balaço nessa sua preciosa testa, vai?"

Como pôde ele um dia sentir falta disso? Pensou amargurado soltando um palavrão e voando mais para o alto.

Sabia que era inútil, Draco tinha colado nele desde o começo da partida, voando irritantemente pra onde quer que ele fosse. Logo o tinha alcançado novamente. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, Draco só deu aquele sorrisinho de escárnio de sempre, mas pelo menos manteve a boca fechada. Harry olhou para baixo e viu os jogadores minúsculos se movendo rapidamente, mal destinguindo quais eram do seu time, depois começou a procurar o pequeno brilho dourado do pomo de ouro em algum canto do céu escuro.

Sentiu um calor repentino mesmo estando encharcado até os ossos, o joelho de Draco tinha se encostado no dele, ele estava muito perto agora mas Harry não se afastou. Olhou para o garoto sentindo seu coração disparar, o cabelo louro encharcado estava mais escuro e grudado na testa, os olhos cinzentos o encaravam com malícia, a boca, como sempre, zombando dele. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela boca. Draco inclinou-se para frente, uma de suas mãos segurou o cabo de sua Firebolt e, antes que Harry pudesse suspirar com esse gesto que quase o derrubou da vassoura, o apanhador da Sonserina agarrou-o pelo colarinho do uniforme e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca.

Era mais um maldito sonho, pensou, só podia ser. Harry pôde sentir a língua dele tocando seus lábios frios, mas quando ia abrir a boca, o toque quente já havia desaparecido. De repente sentiu mais frio do que nunca. Abriu os olhos e se perguntou que horas exatamente os tinha fechado. Procurou Draco ao redor e quando o encontrou seu coração parou, estava metros abaixo dele, voando em direção a um minúsculo ponto dourado. Que raios de estratégia tinha sido aquela?! Mergulhou blasfemando atrás dele.

Ele já tinha feito aquilo antes. Ia conseguir, ia conseguir. Não conseguiu!

Um murmúrio de espanto subiu das arquibancadas lotadas e então ele, soube: tinha perdido. Perdido para a Sonserina, perdido para Draco Malfoy! Aterrissou no campo coberto de lama, mal podia olhar os jogadores do seu time, mas deu para notar que estavam mais perplexos que furiosos. Ou talvez não. Katie Bell berrou furiosa:

"O que você tava fazendo lá em cima Potter?"

Ele não respondeu, Rony se aproximou dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas Harry poderia jurar que ele estava chorando. Hermione e Gina corriam para eles para saber o que tinha acontecido. Snape também vinha correndo comemorando radiante, parecia azarado com um Tarantallegra. Harry estava arrasado, o que ele tinha feito? Nesse momento o time da Sonserina passou carregando Malfoy triunfante, e entoando hinos para o grande herói da partida. Antes que pudesse se conter Harry começou a berrar:

"Você trapaceou Malfoy!" Todos olharam para ele espantados. Malfoy caiu na gargalhada.

"Você sabe que trapaceou" berrou ele. "Por que você fez aquilo?" perguntou imediatamente se arrependendo quando se lembrou do que "aquilo" significava.

"O que foi que o Draco fez, Potter?" perguntou Montague irritado lançando-lhe um olhar assassino. Harry ficou mudo.

"É, Potter? O que foi que eu fiz?" perguntou com um ar debochado de inocência.

Harry apertou com força o cabo de sua vassoura , mas não conseguiu se conter, desceu-a com força na cabeça de Draco. Um murmúrio de indignação ecoou entre os torcedores. Os jogadores dos dois times estavam pasmos. Ele não acreditou que tinha feito aquilo! Aquela Firebolt tinha sido presente do Sirius! Jogou a vassoura para o Rony e pulou sobre Draco que ainda o fitava de olhos arregalados, logo estavam rolando na lama. O time da Sonserina caiu sobre ele, dando-lhe vários chutes mas ele continuava tentando estrangular Mafoy, o time da Grifinória correu para ajudá-lo. A confusão estava armada. Madame Hooch com seu apito tentava inutilmente deter a luta, que só parou realmente com a chegada de Snape que teve que ameaçá-los com sua varinha.

"Estou chocado! Nunca vi maior falta desportividade" comentou Snape com madame Hooch, não parecendo nem um pouco chocado, mas prestes a soltar fogos. Então ele finalmente começou:

"Foi Potter quem começou essa confusão" e lançando-lhe um olhar de censura" Que feio, Potter! Não sabe perder com dignidade?" ele mesmo respondeu: "Mas é claro que o grande e famoso Potter não pode perder nunca, não é?"

"Agora não Severo"interrompeu a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall, Harry não ficou feliz em ouví-la. Estava envergonhado demais, sabia o que parecia seu ataque a Malfoy. Mas não pôde evitar, estava tão furioso, principalmente com ele mesmo. Não poderia dizer exatamente que Malfoy era o responsável por tudo, tá foi um golpe baixo, mas ele deixou acontecer. A derrota era culpa sua.

"Harry vá para a enfermaria, você está sangrando" disse num tom seco." Depois passe na minha sala."

Harry sabia que isso significava detenção. Afastou-se rapidamente em direção ao castelo, ignorando os murmúrios e os olhares nada discretos de seus colegas por onde passava. Lá atrás ouviu um discussão começar entre Mcgonagall e Snape, que deveria estar reclamando o direito de castigá-lo. Harry agradeceu aos céus por Dumbledore estar ocupado demais para ir á jogos de quadribol. Rony e Mione o alcançaram no saguão de entrada. Mas ele não estava com cabeça para mais nada, se virou e disse desanimado:

"Depois. Depois agente conversa, tá?" E se afastou rapidamente, não sem antes ouvir Rony cochichar para Hermione:

"O que será que Malfoy fez afinal?"

Toda a masmorra estava em festa, a sala comunal da Sonserina estava toda enfeitada com bandeiras verde e prata estava apinhada e mais animada do que Draco jamais vira em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts. E era graças a ele. Já tinha contado a sua versão do jogo umas cem vezes, mas toda hora vinha alguém lhe pedir para contar novamente. As garotas não paravam de sorri para ele. Até que o invejoso do Montague veio lhe perguntar:

"Agora fala sério Draco. Como é que você conseguiu derrotar o Potter?"

"Talento"respondeu secamente se afastando, detestava gente invejosa.

Ele jurava que não tinha planejado nada. Mas tudo tinha saído tão perfeito! Tinha decidido que o jogo de quadribol seria um bom momento para tentar se aproximar, não que pretendesse beijá-lo ou coisa assim. Pensou que levaria séculos até chegarem a esse ponto, mas quando viu a cara patética que Potter fez quando pegou na vassoura dele...! Ele não teve dúvida. Por sorte ele avistou o pomo no exato momento, e aproveitando-se da distração dele, conseguira apanhá-lo. Como era bom, depois de tantas derrotas amargas o gosto da vitória! Derrotar o desgraçado do Potter, finalmente! Então um pensamento o perturbou. Estaria Potter muito zangado? O suficiente para jamais permitir qualquer nova aproximação entre eles? Bom... ele ia descobrir, daqui a pouco. Agora ele só queria aproveitar mais um pouco, antes que Potter estragasse tudo, ele sempre estragava tudo.

xxx xxx

Harry estava na lavanderia do castelo cumprindo sua detenção: lavar os uniformes fedorentos e enlameados dos jogadores, roupa de baixo inclusive. Hum... onde estaria a cueca do Malfoy? Esse pensamento foi demais para Harry ele berrou e deu com a testa na beirada do tanque de pedra. Dobby olhou para ele espantado, certamente nunca vira um bruxo agindo como um elfo doméstico.

"Está muito difícil para o senhor, grande Potter salvador de Dobby?" perguntou olhando-o preocupado com os olhos esbugalhados. Harry balançou a cabeça negando. Dobby passara a última meia hora lhe ensinando como se usava os tanques de lavagem.

"Dobby pode fazer para o senhor? Dobby não conta..." falou num sussuro. Harry percebeu que ele devia estar indo contra as regras dos elfos doméstico oferecendo-lhe ajuda, pois logo que o fez, começou a imitar a mesma reação dele de minutos atrás. Antes que a cabeça dele acertasse o tanque pela terceira vez, Harry berrou:

"Não Dobby! Não precisa. Eu entendi tudo."

"Tudo bem. Você pode ir agora" completou ele mais calmamente.

"O senhor é quem sabe. Adeus grande Harry Potter" e com um suspiro de decepção e uma reverência, desapareceu no ar.

Harry juntou as roupas enlameadas e jogou-as no tanque de qualquer jeito, depois apertou uns botões que ele já nem se lembrava mais pra que serviam e sentou num balcão enquanto esperava. Não estava com pressa. Também não tinha achado tão ruim a detenção, a última coisa que ele queria era estar na sala comunal da grifinória agora, ter que encarar os colegas e o clima de velório que reinava por lá.

Maldito Draco! Pensando bem até que tudo isso ia ser bom, com tudo que tinha acontecido, duvidava que pudesse sentir alguma coisa além de ódio por ele. Que coisa mais baixa! Um arrepio cruzou seu corpo com a lembrança do beijo. Ia se espancar novamente quando a porta se abriu chamando sua atenção. Não. Não podia ser, devia ter batido a cabeça com muita força! Draco estava entrando na lavanderia, e trancando a porta atrás de si. Estava mais corado que de costume, o sorriso era o mesmo de sempre, o cabelo não estava rigidamente penteado para trás, mas levemente despenteado, caindo sobre os olhos, ele preferia assim. Acordou de repente.

"Você? Como se atreve a aparecer na minha frente?" berrou saltando do balcão.

"Quem você quer enganar Potter? Aposto que está feliz em me ver" disse cinicamente. Harry sentiu suas bochechas queimando.

"Ah... muito feliz! Agora eu vou poder quebrar sua cara" conseguiu disfarçar.

"Por quê?" perguntou Draco debochado. "Por ter realizado seu sonho?"

Harry sentiu alguma coisa explodir dentro dele. Não sabia ao certo o que era. Um misto de vergonha e medo. Ele não poderia saber dos sonhos, poderia? Não. Só podia ser coincidência, ele só estava tentando provocá-lo. Mas se era só isso mesmo por que o tinha beijado?

"Dá o fora!" gritou nervoso. Ele estava se aproximando, estava muito perto agora, o suficiente para poder...

"Eu avisei!" Potter berrou e se jogou em cima dele, logo os dois estavam no chão, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele não encheu Malfoy de socos como pretendia. Draco estva imobilizado debaixo dele. Podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, o coração dele batendo tão rápido quanto o seu, olhou para ele; parecia um pouco assustado. Quando seus olhos se encontraram ele se levantou com se tivesse levado um choque, e se afastou, encostando num canto mais escuro da lavanderia.

"Sai daqui" murmurou quase implorando. Mas Malfoy já estava se aproximando novamente.

"Que foi Potter?" perguntou abanando a poeira das roupas e sorrindo torto. "Está com medo de mim?"

"Não. Tô com medo de mim" ele respondeu. E era verdade.

Draco, com um sorriso mordaz, aproximou-se devagar e falou numa voz sussurrada:

"Quer que eu te beije de novo, Potter?"

Harry sentiu o hálito quente roçar seus lábios, cheirava a cerveja amanteigada, o desgraçado estivera comemorando! Maldição ele queria! Queria sentir aquele gosto em sua própria boca mas não ia admitir! Nunca!

"Quero" disse bem baixinho. Foi prontamente atendido.

Malfoy voltou tarde para a masmorra. A festa já tinha até acabado. Pulou sobre um corpo adormecido no chão da sala comunal e foi para o seu dormitório. Crabbe e Goyle roncavam absurdamente alto mas nada estragaria seu bom humor hoje. Deitou-se na cama ainda vestido. Estava surpreso, não fora tão ruim quanto ele vinha imaginando. E tinha sido tão mais fácil também! Tinha até sentido um certo prazer, foi bom sentir o corpo dele tremendo apertado contra o seu, ouvir os gemidos sussurrados em seus ouvidos que ele, muito incompetentemente, tentava conter, sentir a pele se arrepiando e se aquecendo sob o toque de suas mãos... Isso era poder! Tinha poder sobre ele. Sorriu largamente, e ainda com esse sorriso, aconchegou-se em sua cama e logo caiu num sono profundo e tranqüilo, o primeiro após muitas noites em claro.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram nada agradáveis para Harry. Chegou a pensar que a cena na lavanderia tinha sido apenas mais um de seus son... pesadelos. Malfoy agia normalmente, com se nada tivesse acontecido, ou seja sua presença era um martírio para ele e os amigos. Sem contar as inúmeras vezes em que o sangue de Harry congelara nas veias, ao observar Draco gesticulando e se vangloriando, à mesa da Sonserina na hora das refeições. Não tinha uma única vez em que Harry não temesse que fosse ele o motivo do riso intenso dos sonserinos. Ainda tinha que agüentar Rony e Hermione pegando o tempo todo no pé dele, perguntando preocupados: porque ele estava estranho, porque que ele estava comendo tão pouco " se normalmente comia como um trasgo", ou porque ele não tinha feito a redação de " míseros dois metros que o Prof. Flitwick passou?" Ele estava se sentindo mal com tudo que tinha acontecido. Sentia-se estranhamente vazio e culpado, como um traidor que passara para o lado do inimigo. Era bem feito! Quem mandou ser fraco? " Quero", como ele ousou dizer "quero"? Só faltou implorar!

Estavam na estufa da Prof. Sprout, Malfoy hoje estava particularmente inspirado, depois de comparar o cabeça de Hermione com uma moita de visgo bravo e derrubar "acidentalmente" óleo concentrado de urtiga em Rony, Harry já estava pronto para lançar-lhe um Cruccio, ou quem sabe um Avada Kedrava resolvesse. Quando foi ao armário guardar sua tesoura de póda, Draco surgiu do seu lado tão de repente, e falou bem baixo:

"Atrás do corujal." Harry ia olhar para ele só para confirmar que tinha ouvido mesmo aquilo, mas ele já tinha se afastado, soltando mais uma piadinha sobre ele.

Eu não vou, pensou decidido enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para o castelo, era hora do almoço. Mas assim que chegaram na porta do saguão de entrada ele se pegou dizendo para os amigos:

"Eu não tô com fome. Acho que vou visitar o Hagrid" foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

"Acho que o Hagrid vai estar na mesa dos professores, almoçando, Harry" falou Mione com um olhar inquisidor querendo atravessar sua alma.

"Ah é! Acho que vou ...é...dar uma volta, então" falou se afastando rapidamente , se sentindo muito estúpido.

"Falô então, cara! Té mais." Rony se despediu ainda se coçando.

O pátio estava deserto quando ele o atravessou rumo ao corujal, todos deviam estar no salão principal aquela hora. Assim que o avistou sentado sobre uma enorme pedra seu coração disparou. Ele odiou-o por isso. Chegou com um cara enfezada e foi logo dizendo:

"O que é que você quer?" Pelo sorriso que ele deu, Harry imaginou que ele devia ter pensado algo bem pérfido para responder, mas se limitou a dizer:

"Hum... tá zangado, é?" Harry não respondeu, seu olhar já dizia tudo.

"Senta aqui", falou indicando um lugar ao lado dele. Ele não ousou se mexer.

"Dá para parar de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!" falou irritado.

"Nada o que Potter? Do que você está falando?" perguntou com sua voz fria e arrastada. Antes que pudesse se conter Harry já estava despejando:

"Você ficou me ignorando, não disse mais nada e o jeito que você tem me tratado..."

"Que jeito Potter?" perguntou mal disfarçando que estava prestes cair na risada. Harry laçou-lhe um olhar furibundo. Ele achou melhor responder:

"Do jeito que sempre te tratei, oras! Ia ser suspeito se eu começasse a te tratar bem de repente, não ia? Temos que disfarçar..."

"Você não me procurou mais depois do que aconteceu.Você ficou estranho... eu não sabia se..." falou se sentindo muito ridículo.

"Ah, claro! Da próxima vez mando flores, ou talvez você prefira que eu peça sua mão... "zombou ele.

"Não precisa "disfarçar" agora, Draco. Não tem mais ninguém aqui!" disse com cinismo. Draco, riu e olhando para os lados disse:

"É Potter, não tem ninguém aqui. Então por que agente não pára de perder tempo?"

As coisas finalmente começaram a dar certo. Bom... Draco continuava perturbando-o muito e deixando extremamente irritado, mas como o próprio sonserino lhe dissera, na maior cara-de-pau, esta era "o seu segundo passatempo favorito ". Mas era divertido, toda vez que se encontravam pelo castelo surrurrar apressados o lugar de seu próximo encontro: banheiro da Murta, armário de vassouras, atrás das armaduras do 3º andar. A maioria das vezes tinham que se encontrar à noite, pois as aulas estavam puxadas e não sobrava muito tempo livre. Draco já tinha sido pego mais de uma vez perambulando pelos corredores fora do horário permitido, o que lhe rendera algumas detenções e a Harry um leve sentimento de culpa, embora achasse tentadora a idéia de andar agarrado com Draco debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, ainda não estava pronto para dividir seus segredos com ele.

Harry tinha acabado de deixar Rony e Mione no salão principal, ia perder mais um almoço, mas estava cada vez mais difícil se encontrar com Draco, tinha que aproveitar qualquer tempo livre. Tinha acabado de cruzar com ele e este lhe dissera baixinho:Banheiro da Murta. Eles se encontravam muito lá, era seguro por ninguém nunca ia lá e a Murta também não ficava lá com tanta freqüência assim, numa das raras vezes em que encontraram o banheiro ocupado, Draco resolveu logo o problema: puxou a descarga.

Ele tinha chegado fazia uns cinco minutos quando Draco entrou apressado. Logo já estavam se beijando loucamente com sempre faziam, não chegavam nem a se cumprimentar. Iam entrar num dos boxes ainda grudados como gêmeos siameses, quando a desgraça aconteceu.

"O que significa isso?" berrou Rony que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro, arrastando Mione atrás dele sem muito esforço.

"Rony, não!" murmurou a garota ainda tentando puxá-lo de volta.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, soltou Draco imediatamente, desviou os olhos dos dois encarando o chão enquanto pensava em como sair dessa situação muito embaraçosa. Passado o choque inicial, Rony subitamente inspirado aproximou-se chacoalhando as mãos na frente do nariz de Harry, só para se certificar se ele estava mesmo em seu estado normal e não era vítima de nenhum Imperius ou de alguma beberagem mágica que acabara com seu juízo. Hermione ainda estava de boca aberta e, provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, não encontrava uma só palavra para dizer.

"Harry, é o Malfoy!" Rony comentou na esperança de que ele não tivesse percebido. Harry que muitas vezes já fora surpreendido com esse mesmo pensamento no meio de um beijo ou um amasso não achou o comentário idiota, mas...

"Gênio!" Draco disse com sarcasmo.

"Eu não acredito! Harry como você pôde?" ele falou muito baixo, estava meio verde, parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

"Rony, eu ..." mas ele não tinha o que dizer, ele também não acreditava e se fazia essa pergunta muito freqüentemente, mas ele jamais poderia explicar o que ele tampouco entendia.

"Qual é, Weasley? Está com ciúme do Potter?" Draco perguntou com seu típico sorrisinho de escárnio.

Rony voou pra cima dele furioso sacando sua varinha, Harry instintivamente entrou na frente para evitar o pior, Rony ficou ainda mais arrasado com essa atitude de Harry defender Malfoy, que aliás estava se divertindo horrores com a situação e só se preocupou em disfarçar seu contentamento depois que Harry lhe lançou um olhar raivoso cheio de significado.

"Chega. Cansei do circo" falou mal contendo o riso. "Tenham um bom dia" completou e foi saindo devagar, mas ao chegar a porta, virou-se mandando um beijinho pra Harry que desejou morrer naquele momento.

"Depois a gente continua a nossa ... conversa" acrescentou com um sorriso pérfido e finalmente saiu. Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sinceramente arrependido de ter impedido Rony de ter dado uns tabefes nele.

"Rony... eu... "ele tentou explicar mais uma vez.

"Não, Harry! Fica longe de mim. Seu... seu... pufoso traidor!" berrou e saiu correndo do banheiro.

Hermione ficou sapateando no lugar até decidir, com um gesto de desculpa, sair correndo desabalada atrás do Rony. Harry continuou ali parado, infeliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Tinha perdido seus amigos. Ele os tinha traído, tinha traído a si mesmo quando decidiu ficar com Malfoy e isso era imperdoável. Ele continuou ali o resto da tarde, não ousou aparecer na aula de feitiços, não podia encará-los ainda. Também não queria encontrar Draco, seria capaz de estrangulá-lo. Estava com muita raiva, sua atitude tinha sido deplorável, como ele podia ser tão desprezível? Poderia ter ficado com a boca fechada, mas não. Ele não podia ter deixado pra lá, tinha que piorar as coisas para ele, tinha que vê-lo em maus lençóis mais uma vez, ele adorava isso!

"Harry?" era a voz de Hermione "Você está aí?" Ele levantou a cabeça, e viu a garota espiando pela porta. Avistou-o sentado num canto e entrou, parecia muito preocupada. Harry só então percebeu como estava escuro, ele passara muito tempo ali, seu corpo doía de tanto ficar sentado no chão. Ele ia abrir a boca para tentar falar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

"Você não apareceu nas aulas, eu disse que você não estava se sentindo bem, ainda bem que tenho credibilidade, mas mesmo assim é difícil enganar a Prof. Mcgonagall. Te procurei pelo castelo todo, não imaginava que você estivesse aqui ainda."

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e continuou , agora num tom diferente, com muito cuidado:

"Tudo bem Harry. Ele só precisa de um tempo. É um pouco demais pra cabeça dele, você , Malfoy...É quase um pouco demais pra minha cabeça também! Eu tentei impedir Rony, mas ele queria por que queria saber onde você ia, então ele te seguiu, eu vim tentar evitar que ele pegasse vocês, mas quando ele viu Malfoy entrando no banheiro... achou que ele ia aprontar alguma coisa com você. Sinto muito!" Harry encarou a amiga pela primeira vez, estava estupefato.

"Você sabia Mione?" perguntou incrédulo "Como?"

"Ah Harry, por favor! Era óbvio que você estava se encontrando com alguém", falou corando um pouco," e toda vez que você sumia o Malfoy sumia também. Você também sempre ficava estranho toda vez que falávamos nele, e bom, pelo jeito que você olha pra ele, é um milagre que ninguém mais perceba..."

Harry até que estava se sentindo bem apesar de tudo que acabara de ouvir, pelo menos estava claro que Hermione não se importava, continuariam sendo amigos. Lembrou-se que Draco a chamava de sangue-ruim e sentiu vergonha.

"Desculpa" ele conseguiu finalmente olhar para ela.

"Não tem importância Harry" e corando mais uma vez disse "Você gosta dele, então tá tudo bem."

Gostar? Amar? Era isso o que ela queria dizer? Ele levou um choque com as palavras de Hermione. Não achava que sentisse amor. Como poderia amar alguém como Malfoy, ele continuava o mesmo garoto nojento, mesquinho e arrogante de sempre, mas aonde tinha ido parar o desprezo que sentia? Não. Ainda o odiava, principalmente por causa dos estranhos sentimentos que despertava nele, estar com ele era enxergar toda sua fraqueza, odiava o domínio que ele tinha sobre seus pensamentos, sobre seu corpo, sobre cada batida de seu coração. Não gostava dos momentos que passavam juntos, era destoante demais, como se a distância entre suas almas fosse proporcionalmente inversa a distância de seus corpos. Sempre senti-a se mal depois de cada encontro, mas precisava deles desesperadamente e mal se separavam já queria estar com ele novamente. Não, não era amor, era mais como um vício, uma doença, era apenas seus hormônios conspirando contra ele, nada mais.

"Eu não sei, Mione. Eu não sei porque estou com ele" falou finalmente Achou melhor isso do que dizer: "não é nada, é só sexo." Mione não disse nada, mas Harry notou que ela não acreditou muito no que ele disse. Então de repente começou a procurar alguma coisa nas vestes.

"Eu quase me esqueci", disse entregando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado," Isto é pra você." Harry quase teve um ataque quando viu o que era: um bilhete de Draco. Ele ousou entregar à seus amigos um bilhete marcando um encontro. Olhou mais uma vez as letrinhas miúdas e redondas: "Hoje às 11:00. Terceiro andar, atrás das armaduras". Ele não queria, mas tinha que perguntar:

"Como foi que ele...?" Hermione pareceu sem graça.

"Você conhece o Malfoy. Ele só queria provocar o Rony ela deu de ombros."

"Ele não foi rude com vocês, foi?" perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Estamos falando de Malfoy, não estamos?" ela deu de ombros de novo e vendo a cara de Harry acrescentou:

"Ah, não vamos discutir mais isso. Não tem importância. Eu fiz por você! Agora vamos ou a Murta vai achar que você está se mudando pra cá." Eles se levantaram e sorrindo pela primeira vez disse:

"Obrigado Mione." Ela só lhe sorriu de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"...Eu sou a chaga e o punhal!_

_Eu sou o rosto e a bofetada!_

_A roda e a carne lacerada!_

_Carrasco e vitíma afinal!_

_Sou vampiro de meu coração,_

_Um desses mais abandonados_

_Ao riso eterno condenados_

_E que jamais sorrirão!"_

"Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo! Qual o seu problema?"

O garoto se limitou a olhá-lo com uma cara de quem estava pouco se lixando. Ele continuou irritado:

"A situação não estava ruim o suficiente? Você tinha que atrapalhar mais, não é? Você sente prazer em complicar a minha vida, adora me ver mal!"

"Mas você está aqui, não está?" perguntou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Eu só vim dizer pra você ficar longe dos meus amigos, ficar longe de mim! Eu não quero mais te ver, eu não quero mais brigar com você, eu nunca mais quero tocar em você! Acabou!" desabafou furioso.

Draco olhava para ele com uma expressão zombeteira, a sobrancelha arqueada, claramente duvidando de cada palavra que ele acabara de dizer. Ele ficou parado olhando para ele, quando ficou óbvio que ele não ia dizer nada, não ia nem se desculpar pelo seu comportamento infantil e insensível ou muito menos pedir para ele ficar, ele virou-lhe as costas e seguiu pelo corredor sentindo-se muito idiota por ter ficado ali esperando alguma dessas coisas.

Xingando-se mentalmente, ia começar a descer pelas escadas quando deu de cara com o topo da careca de Filch subindo por elas,desapareceu imediatamente mas sabia que o zelador tinha percebido seu movimento, pois ouviu ele apressando os passos escada acima. Voltou correndo por onde tinha vindo, seu coração se apertou quando notou que Draco ainda estava parado feito uma estátua no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado, parecendo tão desolado que quando notou a presença de Harry, este já o puxava pelo braço e arrastava-o com ele em sua fuga. Abriu a primeira porta que encontraram pela frente e se jogaram lá dentro, mal tinham se fechado ouviram Filch passar correndo do lado de fora.

Estava muito escuro e apertado ali, Harry ainda segurava o braço de Draco, podia sentir sua respiração ofegante e ... sua boca já estava sobre a dele. Mas que merda! Não fazia nem 2 minutos que jurara nunca mais tocá-lo!Pensou injuriado. Onde fora parar sua dignidade? Podia sentir os lábios se movendo sobre os seus num sorriso zombeteiro. Aquilo o irritou profundamente, mas ele riu também. Sabia exatamente como tirar aquele risinho da cara dele. Jogou-se sobre ele emprensando-o contra a porta, Draco gemeu e murmurou algo como "Potter maldito", mas ele não tinha certeza. Uma mão agarrou os cabelos de sua nuca puxando-os com fúria, a outra deslizando por suas costas apertou o seu traseiro desafiando-o a se aproximar mais.Ele aceitou o desafio. Suas mãos começaram a arrancar a camisa do pijama de Draco rasgando-a completamente enquanto mordia sua orelha.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, num segundo estavam se agarrando no armário, no outro estavam estatelados no meio do corredor, Harry com o nariz nas botas de Filch que ainda segurava a maçaneta da porta, pasmo com a cena que se desenrolava a seus pés. O coração dele parou de bater, tinham sido pegos! Olhou para Draco embaixo dele totalmente descabelado, parecendo um fantasma de tão pálido e certamente paralisado de choque já que a mão dele continuava desgraçadamente em sua bunda.

"Seus sujos! Porcos pervertidos!" os gritos furiosos de Filch finalmente os despertaram, levantaram-se rapidamente, saltando metros um do outro. O homem estava horrorizado, olhava para eles com uma cara de extremo asco. Harry desviava os olhos, nunca sentira tanta vergonha e medo na vida. O que iria acontecer agora? E se a história se espalhasse?

"Seus desavergonhados! Como se atrevem a fazer suas sujeiras no meu armário de vassouras! Vou providenciar para que sejam expulsos!" berrou enquanto os arrastavam pelas orelhas na direção do seu escritório. Harry estava tão arrasado que não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Pervertidos! Por isso brigam tanto, o casal de namoradinhos!" falou cheio de desprezo.

"Cala a boca seu aborto imundo!" disse Draco numa voz baixa e fria que causou um arrepio em Harry.

Filch empalideceu e paralisou por alguns segundos, então largou a orelha de Potter e se virou furioso para Draco, as mãos em garra ameaçando voar em seu pescoço.

"O que foi que você disse seu ..." mas os insultos morreram em sua garganta, Malfoy apontava sua varinha diretamente para ele.

"Eu disse: cala a boca seu aborto imundo." repetiu bem devagar e desdenhosamente, olhando Filch com uma expressão desafiadora no rosto pálido.

Harry estava assustado, Draco só podia estar fora de si! Estava complicando e muito a situação deles. Duvidava que pudessem ser expulsos só por serem pegos, seu estômago revirou, "namorando"; mesmo sendo dois garotos. Tá, ia ser extremamente vergonhoso, mas ameaçar um funcionário da escola com uma varinha, isso sim era totalmente contra as leis de Hogwarts.

"Draco! O que você pensa que tá fazendo?" perguntou num sussurro. O garoto louro nem olhou para ele.

"Como você se atreve ..." murmurou Filch, seu queixo protuberante tremendo de ódio.

"Eu me atrevo porque eu posso!" respondeu com arrogância, um sorriso zombeteiro aparecendo no canto da boca enquanto apontava a varinha para o nariz de Filch. "Você é que deveria medir as palavras ao se dirigir a mim, sendo eu um bruxo puro sangue e você um mero zeladorzinho, tão habilidoso quanto um trouxa."

Argos Filch estava totalmente arrasado e humilhado, os olhos esbugalhados voltados para o chão, tremia tanto e estava tão branco que Harry temeu que pudesse ter algum tipo de ataque. Ele não estava suportando aquilo, estava enojado.

"Chega Draco! Deixa ele em paz!"implorou sentindo um aperto enorme na garganta.

Draco olhou para ele com os olhos frios considerando-o por alguns segundos, depois ergueu a varinha em posição de ataque, Filch arregalou os olhos e se encolheu, Harry gritou e começou a puxar a própria varinha. Malfoy foi mais rápido.

"Obliviate!" gritou. O zelador tombou para trás com o baque do feitiço, antes que Harry pudesse fazer um único movimento, Draco já havia pegado a sua mão e estavam atravessando corredores e descendo escadas. Harry estava meio abobalhado ainda, até que freiou de repente obrigando o outro garoto a parar também. Sabia que a coisa mais sensata a fazer depois de tudo que aconteceu, era voltar para seus dormitórios. Mas quem disse que Harry era uma pessoa sensata?

"Por quê você fez aquilo?" ele precisava perguntar. Draco olhou para ele como se não soubesse do que estava falando.

"Por que você tinha que humilhá-lo daquela maneira?"

Um ar de compreensão surgiu no rosto de Draco, mas foi logo substituído por um ar de impaciência. Olhou muito sério para Harry mas viu que não ia ter jeito.

"Que diferença faz? Ele não vai se lembrar de nada mesmo!" respondeu irritado.

"Mas eu vou !" explodiu indignado.

"Ah, claro! Eu tinha me esquecido!" falou cheio de ironia. "Santo Potter, defensor dos oprimidos e dos sangue-ruins" completou sem conseguir conter o desprezo em sua voz.

"Parece que a gente têm se esquecido de um bocado de coisa ultimamente, não é seu esnobe nojento e perverso?" lamentou Harry.

"Você devia é me agradecer! Eu estava salvando sua maldita pele também! Por quê me acusa? Eu só fiz o que você jamais teria coragem de fazer!"

"Coragem? Você chama aquilo de coragem?Aquilo lá foi pura covardia!"

"Você só está zangado porque fui eu quem salvei a gente! É óbvio que você não suporta não ser sempre o herói!"

"Há!" Harry bufou . "Como você é medíocre e ridículo! Dá até pena sabia?"

"Então é por pena que você fica comigo, Potter?Ou quem sabe você só esteja tentando me passar um pouco de sua dignidade e grandeza! Você é muito mais arrogante do que eu, seu hipócrita!"

"Você está certo, Malfoy. Eu te acho desprezível, você me acha desprezível, então não faz sentido continuarmos com nada disso, nem com essa discussão estúpida." concluiu infeliz.

"Eu nunca tentei fingir que era alguma coisa que eu não sou, Potter. Você sabia desde o início" ele falou como se não pudesse evitar.

"Eu sei, mas eu pensei que..."

"Que eu poderia mudar por você?" disse com tristeza. "Eu te aceitei do maldito jeito irritante que você é. Mas você é perfeito, não é mesmo? Do que eu estou reclamando, afinal?"

Ele estava certo. Harry sabia desde o começo com quem estava lidando. Então porque estava tão surpreso e indignado por Draco estar agindo exatamente como sempre agiu, por ele estar sendo simplesmente Draco Malfoy? Realmente tinha sido muita pretensão dele esperar que fosse de outro modo. Olhou para os olhos claros que o fitavam cheios de mágoa e rancor. Não sabia o dizer, ou melhor sabia mas simplesmente não conseguia. Draco esperou alguns instantes, mas ele permanecia mudo, então virou-lhe as costas e desceu as escadas que conduziam às masmorras do castelo. Harry queria desesperadamente correr atrás dele, mas seus pés não se moveram, queria dizer que queria ficar com ele, mas sua voz continuou trancada em sua garganta.

Draco seguiu seu caminho até estar na sala comunal da Sonserina, sentou-se olhando as chamas da lareira, queimando como o ódio dentro dele. Como sempre Harry tinha o poder de arrasá-lo. Não esperava se sentir tão mal, estava só fingindo não estava? Mas porque doía tanto o fato dele ser incapaz de lhe agradecer, ele era sempre incapaz de qualquer gesto com ele que não fosse de censura ou desagrado.Tinha sempre que bancar o superior dando-lhe lições de moral. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado de tê-lo deixado daquela forma, sabia que Potter ainda o desejava, sabia que ficariam juntos novamente, desde que fosse ele à procurá-lo, ele a assumir que não conseguia ficar longe dele e ele o aceitaria mais uma vez, não ia ter que descer de seu pedestal e assumir que também queria aquilo, lhe daria mais uma chance. Draco se encolheu como se estivesse com dor. Já estava na hora disso tudo acabar, não estava mais tão divertido. Mas por enquanto ele ia fingir que ainda lhe sobrava alguma dignidade.

Os dias passavam lenta e dolorosamente para Harry. Filch realmente tinha se esquecido de tudo que acontecera, mas tinha andado num terrível humor de cão raivoso nos dias que se seguiram, aplicando detenções simplesmente pelos alunos respirarem em sua presença.

Rony continuava sem falar com ele, evitava-o sempre, até os treinos de quadribol estavam insuportáveis. Hermoine dividindo sua atenção entre os dois, tentando parecer não estar do lado de ninguém, estava tão atrapalhada que Harry achou melhor se afastar um pouco para facilitar as coisas para ela.

Ele e Draco toda vez que se encontravam trocavam um cumprimento seco e discreto, coisa que nunca tinham feito, mas se ficassem se hostilizando ou sendo indiferentes demais ficaria claro que se importavam com tudo que acontecera entre eles.

Sentia uma falta absurda dele. Um vazio que nada conseguia preencher. Toda vez que flagrava Draco espiando-o pelo canto dos olhos para logo abaixar acabeça sem graça, tinha esperanças de que ele fosse procurá-lo, mas ele nunca ia. Ele sabia que Draco também queria ficar com ele, porque não fazia nada para se aproximar de novo? Então de repente ele percebeu._ Por que eu não faço nada pra me aproximar?_ perguntou-se. Lembrou-se de Draco dizendo: "Você é muito mais arrogante do que eu!" Ele estava certo. Ele era arrogante, era orgulhoso demais para dizer que precisava dele, que sentia sua falta e que tinha errado com ele, aquele dia ele sabia que lhe devia desculpas mas não teve coragem. Precisava dele! Queria ficar com ele, mesmo ele sendo Draco Malfoy, estava pronto para aceitá-lo, mas dessa vez iam jogar limpo nada de ficar escondendo o que sentiam um pelo outro atrás de picuinhas e briguinhas infantis.

Harry não voltou atrás em sua decisão. Sabia que o time de quadribol da Sonserina tinha treino naquela tarde, então esperou sentado na escada do saguão de entrada. Não demorou muito os gorilas de verde apareceram, ele deu um olhar bem significativo para Malfoy, e esperou enquanto eles passavam relinchando e ainda se gabando daquela vitória sobre a Grifinória, mesmo após perder vergonhosamante para a Lufa-Lufa na última partida.Não demorou muito ouviu Draco descendo novamente dizendo que esquecera algo no vestiário. Ele saiu e ele foi logo atrás.

Estava bem frio lá fora, e não encontraram ninguém, não que ele estivesse se importando no momento. Ficaram andando em silêncio pelo jardim, então pararam atrás de uma moita. Draco finalmente olhou para ele, e ele não sabia ao certo o que via naquele olhar. Tinha planejado muita coisa pra dizer, mas mais uma vez ele ficara mudo. Ia abrir a boca para tentar falar, mas antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo já o tinha beijado. Draco pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não se afastou, correspondeu. Como ele sentira falta daquilo! Sentir o corpo dele assim, tão perto do seu, o gosto da sua boca, o cheiro dos seus cabelo. Quando se afastaram estavam bem sem graça.

"Eu senti sua falta" ele disse e não se amaldiçoou por isso. Draco parecia chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, Harry temeu ver o sorriso zombeteiro aparecer em seus lábios a qualquer momento, mas ele não riu.

"Potter, eu ia mesmo falar com você" disse um pouco constrangido.

"Ia ?" ele sorriu. Então ele estava certo, ele também estava ansioso para voltar. Ficou olhando para ele esperando.

"Vai ter um passeio a Hogsmead no sábado" falou hesitante"Você quer ir comigo?" Harry ficou surpreso e deve ter feito uma cara estranha porque Draco, ficando vermelho, emendou logo:

"É claro que não vamos juntos, oficialmente... Ah Potter! Você quer ou não quer ir?"

"Claro. A gente pode achar um lugar discreto pra passar a tarde toda", disse com uma expressão sonhadora.

"Vai ser difícil achar um lugar só pra gente com uma escolta de aurores no seu calcanhar..." comentou como quem não quer nada.

"Tudo bem eu dou um jeito. Já sei de um lugar perfeito: A Casa dos Gritos!" falou animado. Draco olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

"O pré-prédio mais assombrado do país?" falou empalidecendo um pouco.

"Não me diga que tem medo de fantasmas Draco?" disse piscando pra ele.

"Não, mesmo Potter. Para mim está perfeito!" disse com um sorriso desafiador, então deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios e saiu correndo.

Harry ficou parado rindo animado, era a primeira conversa amigável que tinham. As coisas estavam melhorando.

Harry sentiu um pouco de culpa, saindo escondido do castelo, mas ia ser muito difícil obter permissão e, como bem lembrou Draco, ia ser difícil ter um encontro com um grupo de aurores grudados nele. Então esperou os colegas saírem, correu para a estátua da bruxa corcunda e seguiu pela passagem secreta que levava até o porão da Dedosdemel. Com sua capa de invisibilidade atravessou correndo as ruas de Hogsmead e foi direto para a Casa dos Gritos. Draco tinha combinado esperá-lo lá dentro, com certeza para que Harry não pensasse ainda que ele tinha medo de fantasmas.

Foi fácil abrir as porta da frente com um simples feitiço murmurado, e ainda foi uma atração para os estudantes que observavam a casa, ver a porta se abrindo sozinha e se fechando novamente, Harry sorriu enquanto eles corriam aos gritos. Subiu as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho, queria pegá-lo desprevenido. Sabia que provavelmente ele fiacria irritado e o insultaria ferozmente, mas não podia evitar, gostava de provocá-lo.

Ainda invisível parou em frente a porta do quarto, o mesmo em que encontrara Sirius pela primeira vez. Draco estava sentado na cama velha e decrépita, os braços apoiados nos joelhos, o rosto bonito iluminado pela luz das chamas que ele conjurara na velha lareira, as mãos delicadas brincando com o pingente prateado sobre seu peito, a franja loura caída sobre os olhos cinzentos que olhavam diretamente para onde ele estava, mas pela expressão neles, Harry poderia jurar que não o teriam percebido mesmo que ele não estivesse invisível. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, que Harry daria tudo pra saber quais eram. Queria saber com ele se sentia, queria saber se ele também tinha medo.

Era óbvio que para ele também era difícil aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Ainda havia uma barreira entre eles, ele sabia disso, não conseguiam se entregar, só de corpo mas agora ele desejava algo mais que isso de Malfoy. Mas tinham medo um do outro, do que poderiam sentir um pelo outro, era isso que os machucava, os fazia sofrer. Olhou para o garoto com um aperto no peito: Draco parecia estar sofrendo agora. Tomou uma decisão, estava na hora de derrubar a barreira, e era ele quem ia começar. Afastou- se para o lado retirando a capa, guardando-a no bolso do seu casaco e entrou no quarto. Draco deu um salto quase imperceptível.

"Tá com medinho, Draco?" perguntou antes que pudesse se controlar. Que diabos estava fazendo? Acabara de decidir se entregar de verdade e já estava se escondendo atrás de piadinhas. Ele não respondeu a provocação, mas lançou-lhe um olhar que desgraçadamente lhe lembrou Snape.

"Você demorou Potter! Tá pensando que eu tenho o dia todo?" falou irritado.

Ele ficou parado no meio do quarto pensando no trabalho duro que teria pela frente, Draco ao menos conseguia dizer "Harry". Isso ia ser complicado!

"Acho que eu disse que não tenho o dia todo!" repetiu olhando-o como se ele fosse um retardado.

"Você tá lindo!" conseguiu dizer, doeu, foi difícil, mas ele disse. Draco olhou para ele espantado, depois desconfiado pensando que fosse uma piada e que ele logo ia começar a rir, mas ele não riu, então corou violentamente e olhou para os sapatos.

"Obrigado!" murmurou.

Harry finalmente se aproximou, sentando-se a seu lado. Estavam sem graça, tudo era mais fácil quando estavam brigando. Não sabiam o que fazer com tanto tempo disponível, estavam tão acostumados a encontros escusos e apressados que não sabiam como agir. Mas não. Tinha decidido, dessa vez ia ser diferente. Harry pegou na mão dele, estava fria. Ele sentiu Draco se retrair, pode sentir a tensão se espalhando pelo corpo dele até ele retirar a mão da sua e levantar-se rapidamente. Harry não se abalou, não achava que seria fácil mesmo.

"Do que você tem medo Draco?" perguntou.

O garoto permaneceu de costas para ele, as mãos sobre o peito, quando ia insistir e perguntar de novo ele finalmente disse ainda sem olhá-lo:

"De mim Potter, de mim" ele disse muito sombrio. Harry sorriu lembrando-se que tinha dito a mesma coisa quando começaram a se encontrar. Levantou-se abraçou-o por trás, ele estava tremendo, beijou-lhe a nuca que se arrepiou com o toque. Draco-se virou, estava muito pálido, Harry começou a se preocupar, mas Draco o beijou com desespero, depois abraçou-o com força, Harry também o apertou em seus braços comovido.

"Morbus"... Draco murmurou.

Harry não teve tempo de perguntar, sentiu um puxão violento e o chão desapareceu sob seus pés, antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo Draco o empurrou para longe, no mesmo instante várias risadas cortaram o ar. Olhou assustado, estava cercado de rostos debochados que o encaravam com ódio. Ele soube imediatamente o que eram: Comensais da Morte. Começou a procurar a varinha em suas vestes mas não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Então a traição ficou clara.

Seu coração disparou um sentimento terrível tomava conta dele e não era medo. Uma triteza como ele nunca sentira antes, teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam aflorar. Não procurou Draco com os olhos, mas sabia que ele estava lá no meio deles. Sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz, Voldemort se aproximava, abriram o círculo para deixá-lo passar. Ele encarou-o, encarou o riso vulgar que deformava sua cara ainda mais.

"Harry Potter. Então o famoso Potter, o esperto Potter que já enganou o Lorde das Trevas mais vezes que qualquer outro bruxo teria ousado, finalmente caiu em minhas mãos. Pena só agora eu ter descoberto essa sua fraqueza por garotos louros belos e malvado", falou debochado." Teria nos poupado muito aborrecimento."

As risadas dos comensais explodiram na sala de pedra, Harry não se abalou, procurou por Draco, ele sim estava abalado com o que o que acabara de ouvir, Harry sabia que estava perdido, queria aproveitar seus últimos minutos vendo Draco sofrer. Sentia um ódio por ele maior que por Voldemort.

"Bom trabalho Malfoy! Vejo que é mais competente que seu pai." Draco empalideceu ainda mais. Harry quase riu. Mas Voldemort voltou-se pra ele, irritado. Ele encarou-o mais uma vez embora a cicatriz agora estivesse doendo muito.

"Não vai ser rápido Potter.Não pretendo facilitar as coisas pra você".

"Se pretende me assustar está perdendo tempo. Faça logo!" ele respondeu tentando não deixar a voz vacilar. O bruxo não se abalou, balançou a cabeça incrédulo, apontou a varinha para ele e falou num voz fria:

"Cruccio."

Harry já sentira na pele essa maldição, mas não se lembrava que fosse tão ruim. Seu corpo parecia arder em chamas, seus ossos pareciam estar sendo esmagados, mas ele não ia gritar, o novo ódio que sentia lhe dava forças, ficou se contorcendo e se encolhendo no chão pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Então a dor finalmente parou. Por um tempo ele não conseguia nem se mexer, então abriu os olhos lentamente. Voldemort levantava sua cabeça, olhando-o triunfante. Harry quase preferia o dor àquele toque repulsivo.

"Não desmaie tão cedo Potter, ainda vamos brincar muito."

Ele queria dar um resposta atrevida, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma. Começou a ouvir gritos.Voldemort, se levantou. Um comensal caía duro no chão atrás dele. Muitos sacaram as varinhas e a apontavam para Draco também de varinha em punho. Harry ouviu-o berrar:

"Vocês estão é com inveja porque fui eu que entreguei Potter para ele! Vocês jamais conseguiriam!"

"É, nós bem sabemos os talentos que você usou pra conseguir", riu um comensal grandalhão.

Draco tentou estuporar o bruxo que o ofendera, mas este repeliu o feitiço facilmente. O garoto voou longe quando o contra-feitiço o acertou.

"O que vocês estão fazendo seus idiotas!" berrou Voldemort furioso apontando a varinha na direção do tumulto e lançando vários comensais ao chão com um único aceno. Harry então percebeu que tinha uma chance, enfiou a mão no bolso torcendo para que tivesse tempo, tinha começado a puxar a capa.

Quando Voldemort se virou para ele, ele estava se cobrindo e desaparecendo no ar . No mesmo instante que um grito de fúria ecoou no ar, Harry sentiu um calor cortante em sua pele mas já estava correndo. Muitos raios vermelhos cruzaram o ar, mas não o atingiram.

Harry parou num corredor, logo percebendo que seria impossível achar a saída, parecia estar num labirinto. Era só uma questão de tempo até ser pego. Ouviu um rumor se aproximando, e se encostou na parede o máximo que pôde, vários comensais passaram por ele sem notá-lo. Só então percebeu que estava sangrando, e não era pouco. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava de um plano, não podia ficar ali parado esperando a morte chegar. Então um pensamento o assaltou: Malfoy, ele era a única saída, tinha que se apossar da chave de portal que o trouxera até ali.

Isso era bem conveniente, tinham contas para acertar. Começou a refazer seus passos de volta. Esperava que o feitiço que Malfoy recebera o tivesse inutilizado por algum tempo. Voltou ao grande salão de pedra. Agora vazio. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao longe pelas inúmeras passagens que saiam dali. Ele estava com sorte. Lá estava Malfoy, se levantando, procurando a varinha. O coração de Harry disparou, nunca sentira tanto ódio, tanta mágoa em toda sua vida. Malfoy o ferira como jamais fora ferido. Harry não agüentou, saltou sobre ele, nada mais importava: ia matá-lo. Draco se assustou, a varinha dele caiu de suas mãos que acabavam de apanhá-la, ele tentou alcançá-la mas Harry com a capa escorregando por seu corpo, acertou-lhe um chute nas costelas que o fez rolar de dor, olhou para ele ali caído, normalmente não teria atacado um inimigo no chão, mas a raiva falou mais alto, chutou-o de novo. Draco gemeu e olhou pra ele, ele viu o seu ódio refletido naquele olhar. Adiantou-se, pegou a varinha e apontou direto para o peito dele.

"Eu vou te matar desgraçado!" ele disse com desprezo.

Draco ficou olhando para ele com aqueles olhos cinzentos arregalados, estava tremendo, parecia apavorado. É claro! Um covarde mentiroso e baixo. Um nojento, um comensal maldito que briga com seus companheiros pela atenção do amo como cachorro disputando um osso. Esse era Draco Malfoy! Olhou-o com nojo esperando ele implorar como o covarde que era, mas ele continuou calado, esperando, um sorriso zombeteiro começou a surgir em seu rosto quando percebeu que não ele não ia lhe fazer mal. Harry abaixou a varinha e desabou, toda a dor que sentia por dentro finalmente explodiu em lágrimas, ele soluçava descontroladamente.

"Por quê Draco, por quê?" Era tudo o que conseguia dizer.

Draco aproximou-se dele, deu lhe um soco violento. Harry caiu no chão ele pegou a varinha de suas mãos, ele não reagiu, já tinha sido derrotado à muito tempo.

Sua cicatriz doeu. Voldemort entrava em sua cabeça para descobrir onde ele estava, fechou os olhos mas sabia que era tarde, ele tinha visto Draco, tinha pouco tempo agora.

Draco tinha se abaixado, colocou uma mão sobre seu coração e falou muito perto de seus lábios, para torturá-lo:

"Eu te odeio Potter" disse num tom que comprovava o que dizia"Você sempre estraga tudo." Beijou-lhe a boca rapidamente. Levantou-se e virou-lhe as costas, no mesmo instante em que os comensais e seu mestre irrompiam na sala Draco gritou:

"Morbus!"

Harry não viu mais nada, tudo que conseguia era berrar jogado no assoalho podre da Casa dos Gritos, enquanto segurava uma pequena cobra prateada em suas mãos.

FIM


End file.
